Amor, I love you
by Luka Mel
Summary: Songfic para o casal ShunreyShiryu


Obs: Esta songfic é a continuação da Fic: Lembre-se que sempre estarei aqui.

**Songfic: Amor I love you **

Shunrey ficou feliz por ver que finalmente Saori e Seiya tinham se acertado. Mas ela não podia deixar de pensar: por quê ela e Shiryu não faziam o mesmo?

_"Deixa eu dizer que te amo  
Deixa eu pensar em você  
Isso me acalma  
me acolhe a alma  
Isso me ajuda a viver"_

Shiryu era um cara muito ponderado, que sempre dava a maior força para seus amigos. Porém, quando se tratava dele mesmo, o cavaleiro desconversava.  
Será que ele não a amava? A enxergava apenas como sua irmã de criação?  
Aquelas dúvidas a perseguiam há um bom tempo.  
Quando Shiryu ficou cego, lá estava Shunrey ao seu lado, ajudando-o a superar seu problema da melhor maneira possível. E quando o coração do Dragão parou, durante o torneio Galáctico? Shunrey quase morreu de aflição.  
Felizmente, Shiryu superara tanto a cegueira quanto a morte.  
Só não superava sua grande timidez...

_"Hoje contei pras paredes  
Coisas do meu coração  
Passeei no tempo  
Caminhei nas horas  
Mais do que passo a paixão  
É um espelho sem razão  
Quer amor fique aqui" _

O rapaz ficou pensando seriamente no que Seiya tinha lhe perguntado:  
"Quando é que você e a Shunrey vão se acertar?".  
Ele não sabia como quebrar aquela barreira que o impedia de revelar à Shunrey que a amava.  
Mais tarde, foi pedir conselhos a Seiya. Como era de se esperar, seu amigo não se desgrudava mais de Saori. Encontrou os dois aos beijos e amassos.  
Mesmo assim, Seiya resolveu ajudar Shiryu, afinal ele sempre esteve ao seu lado, o aconselhando a se declarar para Saori.  
- O problema é que eu tenho um pouco de vergonha - admitiu Shiryu.  
- Você vivia me dizendo pra assumir que amava a Saori! Pelo jeito, você é daqueles que dizem: façam o que eu digo, não façam o que eu faço!  
Saori deu um palpite:  
- Shiryu, por quê você não escreve algo romântico para a Shunrey? Acho que ela não resistiria... E assim, você resolveria esse problema da timidez.  
- Boa idéia! Obrigado, Saori!  
E lá foi o Dragão escrever uma poesia para a doce Shunrey. Entretanto, poesias não eram o forte de Shiryu.  
Decidiu procurar uma poesia de algum autor famoso.

_"Meu peito agora dispara  
Vivo em constante alegria  
É o amor quem está aqui" _

Ele escolheu um soneto de Shakespeare, depois de ficar horas pesquisando na internet. O soneto era assim:

SONNET XLVII

Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took,  
And each doth good turns now unto the other.  
When that mine eye is famish'd for a look,  
Or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother,  
With my love's picture then my eye doth feast  
And to the painted banquet bids my heart.  
Another time mine eye is my heart's guest,  
And in his thoughts of love doth share a part.  
So, either by thy picture or my love,  
Thyself away [art] present still with me;  
For thou [no] farther than my thoughts canst move,  
And I am still with them, and they with thee.  
Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight  
Awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight.

_SONETO XLVII _

_Entre olho e coração um pacto distinto,  
Bem servir um ao outro deve agora.  
Quando para ver-te o olho está faminto,  
Ou a suspirar de amor o coração se afoga,  
O olhar desfruta o retrato de meu amor,  
E o coração ao banquete figurado  
Convida. De outra vez, ao imaginado amor  
O olhar a tomar parte é convidado.  
Assim, por meu amor ou tua imagem,  
És sempre presente ainda que distante,  
Pois não podes do pensar ir mais além  
Se estou com ele em ti a todo instante.  
Se adormecem, tua imagem na minha visão  
Desperta ao deleite vista e coração. _

Ele ainda mandou entregar flores e bombons para Shunrey, junto com o poema. Quando a garota recebeu os presentes, quase não acreditou.  
Mas o que a deixou mais feliz foi o soneto.

_" ...Tinha suspirado  
Tinha beijado o papel devotamente  
Era a primeira vez que lhe escreviam aquelas sentimentalidades  
E o seu orgulho dilatado em seu calor amoroso que saía delas  
Como um corpo ressequido que se estira num banho tépido  
Sentia um acréscimo do estima por si mesma  
E parecia-lhe que entrava enfim numa existência superiormente interessante  
Onde cada hora tinha o seu intuito diferente  
Cada passo conduzia um êxtase  
E a alma se cobria de um luxo radioso de sensações"._

Shunrey correu para a casa de Seiya, quando soube que Shiryu estava lá. Seiya e Saori se retiraram, para deixar os pombinhos à sós.  
- Shiryu... - começou a dizer.  
O rapaz olhou para ela. Shunrey tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas.  
Sem dizer mais nada, os dois se abraçaram. Então, trocaram um beijo, a princípio suave; porém, a timidez deu lugar à paixão, e o beijo ficou mais intenso.  
Finalmente Shiryu conseguira demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.  
- Shunrey, eu... Você sabe, é um pouco difícil pra mim expressar o meu amor... por isso demorei tanto pra fazer isso.  
- Não importa... eu seria capaz de esperar a vida inteira por você...

Os dois ficaram ali durante um longo tempo, compartilhando seus sentimentos que durante tanto tempo haviam permanecido ocultos...

_Amor I love you  
Amor I love you  
Amor I love you  
Amor I love you _

The End


End file.
